


Back Up (On It)

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, crack - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, As Long As Its What Lovely Wants, Blueballs, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, For Fuck's Sake Loki Is Not A Dom, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki is not a Dom, Mindfuck, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Enrique Iglesias- Push ft. Lil Wayne</p><p>The only time Wheezy will seem sexy</p><p> </p><p>“So… Thor’s on a little outing today.” You had slipped the key ring around your wrist like a bracelet. “Something about… conquering some people somewhere… I may have been a bit… distracted, with my own thoughts.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. Little (y/n) was always the same; even if she was all grown up now.</p><p>“So I was thinking… no one will miss you for a few hours, will they?</p><p>“One more thing.” You laced your fingers tightly around his arm. “If you’re bad, even just a tiny bit; you’re going to regret it. Dearly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Up (On It)

**Author's Note:**

> because i love mindfucks for my lovelies!
> 
> although this one is a mild mindfuck
> 
> a little loki/reader for my lovelies!
> 
> gimme some love if you like it!
> 
> Loki is not a Dom in this. HE IS NOT A DOM. He's not really a sub either. He's... well he's fun. hehe.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> song is Push ft. Lil Wayne by Enrique Iglesias. It is hot. Sooo hot. Listening to it while reading this is highly recommended

 

 

_Fly boy yeah right_   
_Hey mamma they call me Wheezy_   
_You should be with me I gotta pocket full of reasons_   
_Baby I can bless you when you ain't even sneezing_   
_I be at your rescue when you don't even need me_   
_I can have you dreaming when you even sleeping_   
_Mamma I can help you get off like the weekend_   
_You said what you wanna do it to the new Enrique_   
_I put this in and put the song on replay_   
_And then she backed it up like_

 

 

“Hey baby.”

 

Loki’s eyes narrowed as you walked in, jangling the keys. You had spent way to much time on Midguard; the way they spoke was impossibly vulgar.

 

“Miss me?”

 

He growled, hissing against the muzzle. You were sure he was letting out a stream of curses in all sorts of colorful languages; too bad you couldn’t hear him.

 

You had blocked him out ages ago.

 

“So… Thor’s on a little outing today.” You had slipped the key ring around your wrist like a bracelet. “Something about… conquering some people somewhere… I may have been a bit… distracted, with my own thoughts.

 

He rolled his eyes. Little (y/n) was always the same; even if she was all grown up now.

 

“So I was thinking… no one will miss you for a few hours, will they?

 

He arched his brow; you were risking a lot in your ideas-borne-from-boredom today.

 

“Now, we can’t have anyone knowing this, can we?”

 

He smirked. You were always a troublemaker.

 

_Baby I don't give a damn_   
_I know that your man's nowhere in sight oh oh_   
_And your eyes don't tell a lie_   
_I know you wanna come with me tonight_   
_And I'll see you right_   
_But first you gotta_

 

“So you’re gonna be good. Real good.” You rattled a key into the lock, without turning it fully. “Or else you’re going straight back to the time-out corner.”

 

He shrugged; there wasn’t anything to lose. He was losing his mind with absolutely nothing to do.

 

“You might have noticed I’ve been a little… lax about keeping your powers tied up in a neat little bow.” You swung open the door now. “I’m sure no one else noticed.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Not bad, my Prince. You made it into my head; this time anyway.”

 

 

“Let’s make a deal.” He quirked his mouth at this. “I’ll take you out. Just this once.” He snickered. “Well, maybe not just this once. If you’re lucky.”

 

You were reaching your hands behind his head now. He leaned his face towards you so his mouth was inches from yours.

 

“In exchange, you’re not going to give me any trouble.” You stopped fumbling with the lock for a second to glare deeply in his eyes. “Got it?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he purred, as the muzzle clattered towards the ground.

 

“Excellent.” Your wide grin matched his. “Now I need you to make a lovely double to take your place.”

 

He gave you a do-you-think-I’m-stupid look, as Loki numero dos appeared in his place, complete with cuffs.

 

“Not bad.” You walked up to his copy, making a circle around him. “Though not nearly as handsome as you.”

 

“Naturally.” In response, you picked up the muzzle and fastened it around the clone.

 

 

“Alright, let’s bust out of this joint.” More eye-rolling. Your slang was just awful.

 

“One more thing.” You laced your fingers tightly around his arm. “If you’re bad, even just a tiny bit; you’re going to regret it. Dearly.”

 

He let out a harsh laugh. You took this as him conceding.

 

“So, Your Highness. Where to?”

 

 

_When you need it_   
_Girl I try to hide it_   
_But I can't escape it oh baby_   
_Please forgive me_   
_When I think of you my thoughts are so x-rated oh baby_

 

 

“Hmm, I’m surprised, my Prince.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“The bedroom so quickly? I assumed we would at least take a stroll through the gardens.”

 

“And how, my dear, am I supposed to get a good night’s rest in the garden?”

 

“Right. Rest.” He was lying on your bed, hands behind his head. “Because I took the Silver-Tongued Prince out for a joyride so he could nap.”

 

“What is it with you and that Midguard drivel?”

 

“Why, does it bother you?”

 

“What do you think?!”

 

You winked obnoxiously at him before heading towards the door. “Fine then. Lates, dude.”

 

As you reached towards the doorknob, he reappeared right in front of you, blocking your exit. “Not so fast.”

 

“Oh I see, you’re planning to sleep standing in front of the door. I guess I’ll use the window again.”

 

“Ah yes, this is what I missed most in that glass prison. Your irritating voice.” He growled, before insisting his lips over yours.

 

You let him press against you for a few seconds, enjoying the brief moment, before you bit down. Hard.

 

“Fuck!” He pushed you roughly halfway across the room and touched his fingers to his lips.

 

“Who’s the crude one now, hmm?”

 

“Must you always make it so difficult, madam?”

 

“If My Worship desires it.” You reappeared behind him, with your arms around his waist. Two could play at this.

 

He chuckled deeply before disappearing in a blink. “Find me,” his voice whispered in his ear.

 

  
_Baby I,_   
_I'm the kinda guy that don't get real excited (oh baby)_   
_When you have,_   
_When you have you're private party I hope that I'm invited (oh baby)_

 

 

Bastard. You closed your eyes and searched the halls nearby. He couldn’t have gotten far; you wouldn’t have given him that much leeway. You needed to keep him on a leash after all. Couldn’t have Thor getting suspicious. You giggled. Who was the pet now?

 

“Too slow.” A pair of arms flipped you violently against the dresser. You staggered your feet, steadying yourself as your elbow crashed into the door. Ouch.

 

“That hurt.” He hadn’t left the room, that trickster.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

You flew forward as your feet lifted off the ground, ripping his sleeve as he dodged, unseen.

“Well now, how am I supposed to explain this when your lover comes around.”

 

“Tell him the guards were a bit harsh,” You replied sardonically as you lashed a beam of light in the opposite direction. A blue glow deflected it, before disappearing.

 

“Even the thick-headed dolt would see through that, (y/n).”

 

The crack of a whip echoed down the hall as a blue light snaked around your wrist.

 

_Push push back upon it (girl)_   
_Make me believe you want it_   
_Push push back upon it (girl)_   
_Know I can't go on longing_   
_Push push back upon it (girl)_   
_Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)_   
_Don't stop until the morning (girl)_   
_Just keep pushing back on it_

“Well aren’t you the quick learner.” You tugged sharply against the ice and shards shattered over the room. “No wonder you’re fit for royalty.”

 

“Flattery. Are you trying to distract me, my sweet?” To spikes appeared under your feet right as you jumped.

 

“Me? Play dirty?” You smiled innocently as two golden loops appeared around your arms. They crashed right above the fireplace a second later. “I’m afraid that’s just not my style. You are the only one who is invisible right now, after all.”

 

“Only to even out the battlefield; you haven’t given me much to work with.” The two loops strained against the ghost of a force they had bound.

 

“I suppose you’re right,” you conceded as the two loops broke, and a wall of blue fire surrounded you, still hovering.

 

“When are you going to tire of this charade and let me out, my lady (y/n)?” He was floating in front of you now, shimmering in and out of vision.

 

“I’m afraid the King would not dote on me so if I did, my Lord.” You traced your finger against the barrier, hissing as it burned.

 

“You idiot!” Loki snarled as the wall dissipated and he came into focus.

 

“I know you think it foolish, but I really am fond of your brother.” Your toes touched the ground lightly before you landed.

 

“Not that,” Loki dismissed as he stepped towards you and lifted you into your arms. He carried you onto your bed and settled you into his lap. His hands glowed as the blackened flesh on your hands slowly faded. “Why must you always take it one step too far?”

 

“You know what they say; play with fire and you get burned,” you returned lazily, resting your head against his chest. “Although how one can get burned by ice is a mystery to me.”

 

He grunted at you before focusing on your wound. You took in a harsh gasp of air as the stinging intensified. “Normal people learn after they touch a flame a first time.” He sniffed, irritated.

 

“Now, now, when has anyone ever accused me of being normal?”

 

He laughed then, squeezing the hand he had just healed.

 

“Hey! It’s still tender.”

 

“Yes, but are you?” He trailed his hand through your hair then, his voice soft.

 

His eyes pulled against yours with desire. Longing. He had missed you.

 

_Do you want me (You know it)_   
_Do you need me (You know it)_   
_Will you please me (You know it)_   
_Will you tease me (You know it)_

 

 

You made a face to retort back, but he hushed you. He was tired now. Gentle.

 

“You know I am, Loki.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Always.”

 

He pressed his lips to your forehead, satisfied.

 

 

“Has he taken you yet?”

 

He tried to keep the bitterness from his voice. He shouldn’t have asked. It was really none of his business. What happened between you and… him. Was between the two of you. He had understood this for so long now. But still, in the darkest of his moments in that prison, his mind wandered.

 

 

_Now after you back it up just stop_   
_Now drop it like its hot, and pop it like a glock_   
_And stop it like a watch, now move it like_   
_Clockwork_   
_Your body screaming and your booty is an outburst_   
_She wanna do it do it with no delay_   
_I told her I can run it run it just like relay_   
_'cause I'm cool, just like the breeze way_   
_Now push it like salt and PE-PE-PE-A_   


You lifted your head abruptly and stared at him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He averted his eyes.

 

“Loki.” The anger in your voice bit at him. Still, he did not resist when you took his chin firmly in your hand and turned him to face you again.

 

“I love you, (y/n).” Even in your anger you were beautiful; he wished he could find it in him to say it more often. It was only when he had hurt you, inevitably, that the words would come to him again.

 

“Are you suggesting that I, (y/n), with magic enough to bind yours, would not be clever enough to come up with convincing excuses?”

 

He laughed ruefully. “I apologize, my lady.”

 

“As you should.” Your body relaxed, but you were still troubled. “You doubt me, Loki.”

 

“Of course not, my love.” He hastened. “It’s just… with everything, between us now… I could understand. He may be a fool, but he is a better man than I.” He shook his head angrily. Still, he continued. “If there were a man in the nine realms who would deserve you, it would be him. Not I.”

 

He sighed. “I do not fault you for loving us both. If only I had not fallen…”

 

You pushed your finger against his lips. He caressed it back, carefully.

 

“You know it is you I love, my Prince. Indeed your Brother has proven himself as… worthy. And I do not wish to disappoint him. Not yet at least.” Loki’s release would not be easy, you knew. And it was your turn, nay, Loki’s turn, to do so honorably. When the king allowed it.

 

He pulled you tight then, feeling so close and yet so empty. “I will be your back-up lover until then.”

 

“No.” You pushed him roughly. “My only lover.”

 

“If only that were possible, (y/n).” His voice was full of regret.

 

“Hey.” You moved his arms so you could look fully at him. “Remember what I said? If you’re naughty, I won’t let you out again.”

 

A smile creased his face. “Very well, then.”

 

“Good.” You put his arms back around you. “Now then, you must take advantage of me my Prince.”

 

His smile twitched with amusement. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Your Highness.”

 

“Why not?!”

 

Your hand was on his knee, and you kissed his neck sweetly.

 

He nuzzled your ear, before shifting your head out of the way. “The Princess has made it clear that if I am bad, I shall never be free.”

 

You whined and he gripped your shoulder tightly, resisting. “Maybe I could turn a blind eye to the prisoner.”

 

His laugh filled you with a wonderful warmth. “If Thor can wait an eternity for that, I can surely wait until I have my freedom… to take yours.” He whispered the last few words into your ear, before nibbling on the lob.

 

That son of a bitch. Sorry Frigga.

 

You closed your eyes as you roamed the countryside. Thor was on his way back. Loki would sense it in a few minutes too.

                                                                                                        

“He’s coming, isn’t he?” You nodded slowly.

 

“Shall you take me back then?”

 

You turned sadly to him. “I will have no choice…”

 

You let a smirk cross your face as you paused. “But the Prince must be tortured before he is returned to his chains.” And with that, you pulled one of his arms behind his back and crawled over him.

 

“Oh really?” He grabbed your wrists and turned you over easily.

 

“Dominance, Loki. You are addicted to it.”

 

“But of course.” You let a light fill you before you wrestled against him again, coming up on top.

 

“I thought you said cheating wasn’t… your style, was it?” His voice was forced as he attempted to pin you back down. You backed him into the headboard in response.

 

“This coming from the God of Mischief?”

 

“I suppose that would make you the Goddess then, wouldn’t it?” A cool breeze swept over you as Loki shoved you onto the side with a thrust.

 

“Goddess, Princess, whichever.” He tilted his head back to let out a roar and you took the opportunity to buck him forward, pushing him down once again.

 

  
_Push push (girl) (Mr Morales)_   
_Push push (girl)_   
_Push push (girl)_   
_Push push_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you really really really want Loki, really bad right now, my work here is done ;)
> 
> yes it is a mindfuck because i refuse to write any lemon! instead i like to sexually frustrate my lovelies
> 
> however if i succeeded this should be just as erotic, if not more ;) mmm
> 
> I hope you guys really need to take a cold shower now muahahahha *evil laugh*
> 
> random ramblings for my true lovelies:  
> once again, i worked really hard on this (blahblah leave comment blahblah done interrupting now) because of the choreography. apparently choreography is really important to me. I wanted a dance, a battle, and lots of sexual tension, all mixed into one. I think i did it justice.
> 
> I love making you have hate sex with Loki. and by hate i mean love and pretend to hate and by sex i mean very sexual writing that includes no sex whatsover.
> 
> if you have blueballs now that's good. if you... relieved the blueballs... ack i don't want to know
> 
> damn he is hot in this one. if you don't even like loki but want him right now, YES!!!
> 
> did you listen to the song? if not, GO LISTEN TO IT. if so, turn it up. the music video is strangely quiet. also, the music video is very erotic. almost like porn. maybe soft porn? 
> 
> let me know how i did on making this the lemoniest non-lemon ever. i live to serve. just kidding. i live to sexually frustrate you all by not giving you guys the naughties. read all my other fics and you'll see.
> 
> shoot me a comment below if you liked it!
> 
> quick poll:  
> would you rather save yourself for Loki even if it meant no sex until he was released and then have a very grateful Loki with great sex, have sex with Thor first even though Loki would be sad and risk feeling guilty (but still have great sex with Loki later), have sex with Loki first then find out Thor is better at sex, or have sex with Steve.
> 
> yup i threw steve in there. i don't know why. go steve.


End file.
